Cupcakes spoof 2
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been in discussion for quite some time.**

**And now I'm finally making it.**

**It'll be a lot darker then the first spoof.**

**But till then. The first chapter is just a repeat of where the last one left off..**

* * *

When AppleBloom finally woke up. She found herself inside a very unpleasent looking room.  
The room was decorated with a typical but twisted Pinkie Pie flair. Colorful streamers of dried entrails danced around the ceiling, brightly painted skulls of all sizes were stuck on the walls, and organs done up in pastels filled with helium tied to the backs of chairs. The tables and chairs were made of bones and flesh of past ponies. Her eyes darted back and forth and then gazed up at the patchwork banner hanging from the rafters. Made from several pony hides, the words "Life is a party" were scrawled in red.

And if that weren't bad enough AppleBloom realized her hooves were chained against the wall.

APPLEBLOOM: Oh sweet Celestia.. Were the hell am I!?

PINKAMENA: *evilly* This is were I make my Cupcakes.

APPLEBLOOM: You mean... No! I don't want to be a cupcake!

PINKAMENA: Relax... You not going to be.. You were always my favorite.. Your too good to be a cupcake.. Only reason I still chained you up, is so you don't run away, before I can make you 'join me'.

APPLEBLOOM: Noo! I don't wanna! I'm not being a part of this!

PINKAMENA: Ya, you say that 'now', but trust me, you have it in ya. And I know JUST how to bring it out of you *Brings in a dead body, and cut up particaler parts, while giving twisted jokes about it.. How ever, after an hour of this prograss, AppleBloom, must of lost of her mind, as those jokes suddenly seemed funny, very very funny*.

APPLEBLOOM: I think I am starting to get it know. *becoming more evil*.

PINKAMENA: Well than, only one more step..

APPLEBLOOM: What?

PINKAMENA: *pulls over tv* You must watch Silence of the Lambs until you can behave like Hanibal Lector.

APPLEBLOOM: I'll do my best.

*SEVERAL DAYS LATER*

Silver Spoon suddenly woke up. She was on her back and couldn't move. She couldn't see. Where was she? Freaking out, she was just about to scream when the pony from the bakery appeared in front of her.

SILVER SPOON: Whats going on!?

PINKAMENA: Well, its just.. Your number came up.. And.. I gotta make cupcakes!

SILVER SPOON: What dose that mean!?

PINKAMENA: *picks up huge knife* Your about to find out, *about to stab the filly.

APPLEBLOOM: Mrs Pinkie! What are you doing!?

Silver Spoon feels relief.

APPLEBLOOM: You said I could have this one.

Silver Spoon's relief instantly vanishes.

PINKAMENA: Oh, of coarse, I must of forgot.. *Hands AppleBloom the knife*.

APPLEBOOM: Okay dokey here we go.. *points knife at Silver Spoon, menacingly* Hey Silver Spoon.. Guess who's gonna be a blank flank!

Silver Spoon panicked and tired as much as possible to break free but couldn't.

APPLEBLOOM: *running over* I've come to collect a head! Hawhawhaw! *but suddenly AppleBloom tripped, and accidentally pushed the release button on the ground*

Silver Spoon, didn't hesitate to run as fast as her little legs could take her.

PINKAMENA: Grab her!

She and AppleBloom chase her, but Silver Spoon soon escapes.

PINKAMENA: (Angrily) FUCK!

APPLEBLOOM: *ashamed* Sorry, Mrs Pinkie.

PINKAMENA: It's alright.. You wouldn't be the only one to mess up some how.. Anyway.. Want to hang out or something?

APPLEBLOOM: *happily* Sure!


	2. Chapter 2

THE FOLLOWING DAY:

As many of you probably expected. The first thing Silver Spoon did was tell people about Pinkie's "secret".

Among the first she told was Rainbo Dash.

Who, in case you forgot.

Servived the original spoof, since she never ate the drug covered cupcake, and none of the horrific events ended up happening to her.

But sadly, do to this fact.

Dash didn't believe a word of it..

DASH: (unconvinced) Uh huh.. Is it anything to do with the alien from last week?

SILVER SPOON: Hey. No one told ME that the mayor hired a bee exterminator!

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

* * *

Twilight, worried about why Silver spoon would be saying such terrible terrible things about a certain pink mare, went to sugercubes to ask the pink mare herself about it.

Pinkamena: (nervously) oh. You know how kids are.. Always with the crazy stories.. It's not like I'm killing anyone, or anything (nervous chuckle).

Twi: I never said that.

Pinkamena: (even 'more' nervous) Well... Good.. Because... I'm not..

Twi: Very well.. (starts leaving)

Pinkamena: Wait., before you go.. I made you a cupcake.. (pulls out a small cupcake)

Twi: Oh. I don't kn-

Pinkamena: (sudden anger) EAT THE DAMN CUPCAKE!

Twi: Okay, okay.. Jeez.. (takes bite).. What now.

Pinkamena: Now... You sleep.

However.. The cupcake proved unsuccessful as twilight was still standing there.

PInkamena: (damn.. Plan B).. (pulls out vase) you see this vase?

Twi: Yes. It's very nice..

Pinkamena: (happily) Isn't it?

Twi: Yes.

Pinkamena: It's European.

Twi: (serprised) Oh, no way!?

Pinkamena: Yes.

Twi: Oh.. It's nice

Pinkamena: Quite..

AWKWARD SILENCE:

Pinkamena: (suddenly smashes the vase over Twilight's head, knocking the young alicorn uncionscience).. There we go,. (starts dragging her off view)


	3. Chapter 3

**As tribute to all the inspiration I got from Sergent Sprinkle's orginal narrations. I'll do the best I can to imitate it.**

**But I wouldn't recommend it to those who scare to easily..**

**It's still a very frightening chapter.**

* * *

Twilight suddenly regained consciousness she found her inside a dark, creepy room.

She couldn't see two feet infront of her.

She tried to shake her head but found that the taut leather strap kept it firmly in place. She struggled to move, but the braces around her chest and limbs glued her to the upright planks.

Only part of not tight up were her wings.

Either way she began panicking.

But suddenly the shadow of a pony appeared in front of her.

Twilight quickly realized it was Pinkie/Pinkamena.

But something about her seemed different.

she was hidden in the dark, but her hair was down straight, and her light blue eyes glowed in the dark. But instead of the usual beauty they have. They instead seemed menacing, as if it was an completely different pony (_who knows.. maybe it is_).

Pinkamena: (_Still hidden in the dark_) Goodie your awake., Now we can get started..

Twi: Why, wha-.. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?

Twi: I- I can't move!

Pinkamena: Well. duaa.. That's because your tide up silly filly.. Would of thought a smarty-pants like you would of known that..

Twi: But, why. What is goi... WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?

Pinkamena: Well.. Your number came up Twiliy., And, well.. I don't make the rules.. I just do my job..

Twi: What are you talking about!?... And why did you hit me with a vase!?

Pinkamena: Yeah. Sorry about that.. After failing to get Rainbow Dash. But I had to take precautions.. Besides,. Your better anyway.. Your always away. We never get to hang out anymore.. But now.. We can be together FOREVER!

Twi: But people will come looking for me!

Pinkamena: I wouldn't worry about that sweetie., Besides.. How long you think I've been doing this?

And with that the lights suddenly came to life and showcased the rest the room.

The room was decorated with a typical but twisted Pinkie Pie flair. Colorful streamers of dried entrails danced around the ceiling, brightly painted skulls of all sizes were stuck on the walls, and organs done up in pastels filled with helium tied to the backs of chairs. The tables and chairs were made of bones and flesh of past ponies. Twilight cringed at the center piece on the table nearest to her. The heads of four foals, their eyes closed like they were sleeping, wearing party hats made from their own skin. She recognized one of them as Apple Bloom's classmate. Her eyes darted back and forth and then gazed up at the patchwork banner hanging from the rafters. Made from several pony hides, the words "Life is a party" were scrawled in red.

Pinkamena: Like it?

Twi: (_too scared to even respond_).

Pinkamena: Anyway.. enough talk. My costomers are getting wreckless,. Time to make cupcakes! (Pulls out a small peeling knife)

Suddenly, Pinkamena literary cut off Twilight's cutie mark, causing Twilight burning pain, and the alicorn cried out in agony.


	4. Chapter 4

ONE HOUR LATER

* * *

By this point Twilight had blacked out from pain/fear/shock all together.

But suddenly, Pinkamena stabbed an aderaline needle into Twilight, making her instantly wake up, her heart racing.

Pinkamena: (uncharacteristically angry) Goodness Twiliy. Didn't anybody teach you manners!?.. It's rude to fall asleep when I'm trying to talk to you!.. I was so excited when I saw you were next. We could be telling all our secrets and stuff. But NOOOOO, you keep falling alseep!.. I mean, you don't see coming to "your" house and falling asleep in a middle of when your talking to me!.. Your suppose to be tough, your a princess!.. I mean, I thought you could handle ANYTHING!?.. But I seen foals last longer then you!.. Do I have to baby you.. Is that how 'princess' Twilight wants to be rememebered!?.. As a BABY!?

Twi: Well.. That's what happens when you rip out my wings. And also of my lungs!..

Pinkamena: Don't be a baby.. Ponies can servive without one of their lungs.. I mean. Don't you watch tv!?

Twi: P Please Pinkie.. Please let me go.. I, I want to go home.

Pinkamena: I would love to let you go.. I mean. I probably already got all that I need.. But I'm also not stupid.. If I let you go. Your just run straight to the Ditto and the rest of the police, and tell them I drugged you and held you in my basement.

Twi: No I- Wait? This is your baseme-

Pinkamena: Besides.. I can't tell you how many times I want to just say "I'm done with this mess" and go to bed.. But this is my job Twiliy.. My responsablility!.. You off all people shoud know the importance of responsablilities.. I mean.. This is how it has to be Twilight.. EIther way.. It was nice knowing you Twilight... Good bye.

Twi: Wha-

Suddenly Pinkamena, with one quick motion, slit Twilight's neck, and Twilight died within only a few seconds.

Pinkamena: (has to look away from the sight of Twilight dying).. God damn sometimes I HATE this job.


	5. Chapter 5

MEANWHILE:

* * *

Sweetie Belle: (seen eating various cupcakes, that AppleBloom givin her) Mmm.. These are delicious.

AppleBloom: Well.. Ah'll let you in on the secret... Y'all know how ah'm always telling Diamond Tiera that ah'll "make something of her" someday.

Sweetie Belle: ... (gasps) are you saying you KILLED Diamond Tiera.. And are serving her caresses for lunch

AppleBloom: ... Maybe

SweetieBelle: ... Cool! (containues eating)


	6. Chapter 6

AJ: She left us!?

Pinkamena: That's what Twiliy said... Claimed that being princess means you guys are no longer good enough for her... (conveniently) Except me. She still likes me..

Rarity: What about Flutterhy!? She's missing as well..

Pinamena: Oh.. Well.. (nervously) I wouldn't know anything about that.

* * *

_ONE WEEK EARLIER:_

_Pinkamena: Wakey. Wakey. Fluttershy.._

_Fluttershy: (wakes up only to discover she's tied up. And sees. Much to her horror. A huge saw like device above her head, same one from CUPCAKES - GET READY TO DIE) P- Please let me go! _

_Pinkamena: Can't.. Your on __the list.. And my customers are getting wreckless again.._

_Fluttershy: Bu- _

_Pinkamena: Besides.. Remember when we were younger, and you called me Lie instead of Pie?_

_FLuttershy: I- I think so.._

_Pinkamena: (sudden aggression) WELL DIE FOR IT! (turns on the device, violently killing Fluttershy from off view)._

* * *

Pinkamena: All I know for sure, is that she 'saw' something special..

* * *

**Yay. Fluttershy died..**

**Haha. Just kidding (sort off)..**

**Anyway.**

**Please leave comments...**


	7. Chapter 7

FEW DAYS LATER:

AppleBloom has somehow been caught, and currently in a cell.

What remained of the main six, were now standing on the other side of the cell.

AppleJack: Why AppleBloom!? Why!?

AppleBloom: Yer the one who said, follow mah dreams!

AppleJack: (angrily) Ah meant doctor or somethin'.. NOT MASS MURDERER!

AppleBloom: Ya should be happy.. Ah mean. Ah finally got mah cutie mark..

AppleJack: (angrily) NO YA DIDN'T! Ya just crudely glued Diamond Tiera's on yer flank!

AppleBloom: (Diamond's cutie mark crudely glued on her flank) Looks great dosen't it?

AppleJack: (growls in both anger and annoyance).

AppleBloom: (laughs) Ya look so cute like that..

AppleJack: (Keeps growling).


	8. Chapter 8

**This scene and the next scene are both based on the Robot Chicken sketch..**

* * *

Pinkamena: (winds up in a dark cave, gloating to herself about never having been caught).

Unfortunately for her, Shining Armor, wanting revenge for poor Twilight, and all the other victims (but mostly Twilight), followed her.

Without warning, Shining Armor began beating the living crap out of her.

Shining Armor: (suddenly stops after punching her face for a full 20 minutes) Wait! Wait! One more punch will kill you!.. And I won't kill you.

Pinkamena: (nearly dead but somehow still smiling) That somehow means I win!.. I kill.. Go to jail.. Break out.. Kill again!.. Instand revers-

Shining Armor: (annoyed) yes, yes. It's an endless cycle.. But I swore to let the court do their work.. What to do.. (thinking) Hmmmmmm.


	9. Chapter 9

AinfCOURTROOM:

Judge: Alright do to 29 secret votes from Shining Armor. Thank you Shining Armor.. Mrs Pie has been sentenced to the DEATH PENALTY. (pounds hammer).

Pinkie: (completely horrified and her mouth wide open).

Shining Armor: (sadistically) See, it's outta my hands.

* * *

LATER:

* * *

Pinkamena: (being strapped to an electric chair).

Ditto: Okay Pinkamena.. For 218 accounts of murder... And other crimes that seem minor compared to 218 accounts of murder., electricity will be passed though your body until dead... Any last words?

Pinkamena: I, I know Jesus has forgiven me..

Ditto: ... Your joking right?

Pinkamena: (sniffs tearfully) No!

Ditto: (pulls the switch).

However, everyone forgot to wet sponge and Pinkamena dies an unnaturally painful and grousome death, to the point her head literary explodes.

Ditto: ... I suddenly want BBQ, dose anybody else BBQ?

* * *

**THE END **


End file.
